EmotiCon
' EmotiCons' (or Emotes for short) are funny little critters living in the village of EmotiVille. They come in various shapes and sizes and each have one feeling. History Emoticons were made by the Bureau of Nonsense when they thought it would be cool if symbols came alive and were talking and represented something. They created the Emoticons in their rooms, and played with them a lot. Eventually they released them to the real world. However, they couldn't cope with the coldness of Antarctica, and many froze and shattered. The BoFW realized this and made an underground area where the Emoticons could live. EmotiCons used to live in that underground place, in lieu of being frozen to death. There, they developed complex technology that improved their way of life, much like penguins on the surface did. When they finally developed their shield technology, a city, aptly named EmotiVille was established. The EmotiCons made friends with the penguins of the United States of Antarctica, and they trade their technology for good old seaside cuisine, which they simply cannot resist. Emoticons, like puffles, come in different types. The only difference between puffle types and EmotiCon types is the fact that Emoticons are more diverse. Each type has its own quirk and personality, too. Types Positive Emoticons *'Deciblies'-- These are note-shaped Emotes that like music and noise. They come in shades of green. Their counterparts are the Cadavies, as the Deciblies are very artistic, giddy, and love music, while the Cadavies are dull and talk about death, although the Cadavies don't live in Emotiville anymore. *'Exclamators'-- Shaped like exclamation marks (!), these Emotes are easily startled and always end their sentences in !. They like shouting about the wonderful things that happen. They are in shades of orange. Their counterparts are the bombs, as the excclamators say the fun and exciting things while the Bombs rant about every negative aspect there is. *'Jokers'-- These "ha-shaped" Emotes are great at telling jokes. They cheer everyone up. They come in shades of blue. Their counterparts are the Taunters as the Jokers say funny things that make people laugh, while the Taunters say mean things that make them laugh. *'Grins'-- These smiley-faces are always smiling, even when skies are grey. They also don't talk a lot, due to their constant smiling. They come in shades of yellow. Their counterparts are the Grimaces, as they are always happy with a smile on their face, and the Grimaces are sad with a frown. Negative Emoticons *'Furys'-- These thunderbolt-shaped Emotes are very grumpy, much like the black puffle of Club Penguin. They are black with red or orange eyes, lips, and eyebrows. Their counterparts are the Huggies, as they want to be left alone and are grumpy, while the Huggies go around hugging people. *'Grimace'-- These frowny-faces are always frowning because they are sad, or want to throw up. They come in shades of dark yellow or green *'Taunters'-- These diamond-shaped emotes are very nasty and enjoy making fun of all the other emotes as well as anyone else. They come in shades of purple. *'Bombs'- These red emotes are very angry at everything, complain, yell, and say mean things. Like the Furys, they are grumpy, although they don't mind company. Neutral *'Ponderers'-- Shaped like question marks (?), these Emotes are usually in deep thought, posing difficult questions to themselves. They are also very poetic at times. They are in shades of blue or purple. Their counterparts are the Blabbermouths, as they sit quietly wondering about the powerful meanings of life, while Blabbermouths go on talking to many people about trivial things. *'Huggies'-- These heart-shaped Emotes are very much like Winston, in the fact that they hug everything in sight, although their hugs are not too strong. One time the other emoticons got tired of their hugs and kicked them out of town, but brought them back because they realized that they missed their hugs. They come in shades of pink or red. *'Blabbermouths'-- These Emotes are square, talkative creatures that talk 'till the puffles come home. They are an excellent source of ideas, because they tend to talk about anything that's on their mind. They are in shades of brown or maroon. *'Cadavies'-- These are Skull-Shaped Emoticons. They are very grim and talk about death a lot. They were so depressing that the other emoticons threw them out of town permanently. They come in shades of gray. A ponderer wants to know... Which Emoticon is your favorite? Ponderers Exclamators Blabbermouths Furys Huggies Grins Grimaces Taunters Jokers Deciblies Bombs Cadavies Quotes *Ponderer: "What came first, the Penguin or the Egg? *Exclamator: "I just got bumped!!!" *Blabbermouth: "Do you know Explorer has 12 ancestors with his name? That is cool. Explorer is a leader. Explorer is blahde blah...,(you get the idea)". *Fury: "I'm in a bad mood." *Huggie: "YOU NEED A HUUUUUUUUG!!!! *Grin: *Smiles* *Grimace: *Frowns* *Taunter: Ha, ha, you're all sad! *Joker: "Why did the Penguin run across the road? Because Darktan was on his side!" *Cadavie: "He probably got hit by many cars and is now just a red blob!' *Deciblie: "LA LA LA LAL LALALALALALA!" *Bomb: "GAH! SHUT UP!" Gallery File:Fanon Characters Valentine.png|Love is in the air this Valentine's! File:Pondering.png|Two ponderers pondering... File:Rare Emoticons.png|Real Emoticons... Trivia *An unusual thing about the Grin, Grimace, and Bomb is that they are able to transform into the other two emoticons, which no other emoticon is able to do. *The Emoticons have telekinesis so they can hold things. See Also *EmotiVille Category:Creatures Category:Characters